Looks are Deceiving
by firefly1919
Summary: nothing is what it seems. Ana and her family move to Ipwicth attracting the attention of the Sons, Problem is Ana already has a boyfriend.
1. reference

**Scarlett Anastasia Valentine- **prefers to be called Ana, curly light brown-blonde hair that goes down to her back with dark crimson and sapphire streaks in her hair. Huge troublemaker. Sister to Jacob, James, Raidon, Nick, and Vanora, cousin to Bella and her siblings. Bright blue eyes, 5'1", 17, thin but curvy, nose, belly button, and five ear piercings. Loves baseball, swimming, hockey, and karate. Strictly doesn't date. Abilities are force fields, fire control, and water control. Code Name_**MATCHES**_

**Arabella Jordan Valentine-** prefers to be called Bella, very curly, very dark brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, 5'0", 16, very thin. Not a troublemaker. Sister to Dawn and Jonathon, cousin to Ana and her siblings. Loves swimming, soccer, reading, and gymnastics. Abilities are plant manipulation, and can speak to animals. Code Name_**FLOWER CHILD**_

**Dawn Elizabeth Valentine-** blonde with red streaks in her hair, bangs fall into her eyes, shoulder length hair, blue-green eyes, 5'4", 15. Sister to Bella and Jonathon, cousin to Ana and her siblings. Not a troublemaker unless provoked, then she's all for it. Terrible temper, nose and belly button pierced. Loves basketball, swimming, and soccer. Abilities are lightning control, and she's terra-kinetic (earth control). Code Name**_DIRTWITCH_ **

**Jonathon Stephen Valentine- **dishwasher blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'9", 17 has glasses, very protective. Brother to Dawn and Bella, cousin to Ana and her siblings. Loves swimming, basketball, baseball, wrestling, and cooking. Abilities are teleportation and explosion (other things not himself). Code Name_**SMOKE**_

**Steven Thomas Godric**- chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, 6'2", 17, no piercings, loves football, hockey, and swimming. All family is in Africa. Best friends with Jonathon Valentine. Abilities are psionic bursts of energy (like members of the Covenant), and he can See the future. Code Name_**MENTAL**_

**Jacob Meric Valentine- **dark brown-red hair, gray-green eyes, 6'1", 16. Loves swimming, clarinet, and saxophone. Right ear pierced. Twins with James. Brother to Ana, Raidon, Nick, and Vanora. Cousin to Bella and siblings. Abilities are bone manipulation and healing (he can heal other people as well as repair the damage his powers cause him). Code Name_**DEATHLESS**_

**James Tristan Valentine-** same physical features as Jacob, except left ear pierced. Loves guitar, swimming, and dogs. Same family as Jacob. Abilities are weather control and emotion control. Code Name **_HURRICANE_ **

**Raidon Adam Valentine**- darkish blonde hair, brown eyes, very muscled, 6'5",23. Loves hockey, baseball, and swimming. Brother to Ana, Jacob, James, Nick, and Vanora. Cousin to Bella and siblings. Troublemaker (where Ana learned it all) Abilities are mind telepathy and telekinesis. Code Name** _HEADACHE_**

**Dominic Demetri Valentine**- prefers to be called Nick or Domino. Very light bleached (looking) blonde hair, beach boy tan, thinly muscled, 6'3", 21.brother to Raidon, James, Jacob, Ana, and Vanora. Loves swimming, baseball, and fighting. Abilities are strength and being omni linguistic. Code Name_**BULL**_


	2. Planes and Uncle Jerry

_**Disclaimer- **_I own nothing, except a cracked MP3 player and some other junk nobody cares about. But I do NOT own the Covenant or any songs or books I mention. I do however own Ana, the other Valentines, and Steven, SO DON'T STEAL THEM!

"I swear Nick if you don't stop speaking Spanish, I'm gonna wring your neck!" I said rather loudly, a couple passengers on the plane turned in their seats and looked at me. I shot them a cold glare and they turned around pretty rapidly.

"Really? How you gonna do that?" nick said in an annoying Jim Carrey voice that sounded nothing like the master himself. He did however have a point, I could harm him in variety of ways, but because of his abilities, strangle him I could not.

"No need, I hear English!" I said in an equally annoying singsong voice. Raidon snorted, we both knew that Nick wouldn't speak English for more half a half a minute since he had the option of every other language in the world. Nick immediately switched back to Spanish; I tried to move my attention away from my beach-boy brother and glanced around the plane. The twins were playing Euchre against Steven and Jonathon, hard to say who'd win, the twins had freaky twin telepathy but Steven and Jonathon had been together so long they might as well have. I could still hear nick rambling on in Spanish. I jammed my blue headphones impatiently into my ears trying to drown out Nick's Spanish assault on my eardrums. I turned my MP3 player a he way up and Nick just scowled at me. I could practically hear him telling me hat id' be deaf by the time I was 30 if I kept it up. I continued looking around the plane at my family. Bella and Dawn were dozing in their seats; I relaxed a bit to see them safe and sleeping. I pulled a book out of my bag to stare intently a the word for a coupe seconds then jammed it back into my bag. Sure I COULD read (the Detroit schools aren't THAT bad) but I had no concentration at the moment.

_What's on your mind Matches?_ Raidon's voice sounded in my head like an intercom. I snapped my head up; code names were when we were Using our abilities so I must be… I glanced down at my try table where all the objects were slowly moving away from me. I immediately stopped the force field I had been unconsciously creating.

_Aunt Alice _I replied knowing Raidon was now consciously reading my thoughts _I can't help but wonder if we had gotten our powers sooner, maybe we would have been able to save her…_

_Stop._ Raidon commanded harshly _Even Jacob couldn't have helped her. Pneumonia kills. _I flinched at the words, but suddenly found myself calming and becoming sleepy. I glanced over at James and sure enough his eyes were locked on me.

…_Not fair… _I thought as Raidon chuckled darkly.

Twenty- two minutes later I was awake again and drumming my fingers on the little fold out table tray. I think nick might break every one of my fingers slowly and deliberately pretty soon, but what the heck. I love Dominic and he's one of my heroes, but he and I can only be within a three-foot radius for so long without causing some bodily pain to the other. Finally the pilot's condescending voice came over the loud speaker.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your flight aboard Southwest Airways, we will be landing in about 2 minutes"

Nick and I sighed in relief simultaneously. The Euchre game was only halfway done and the boys looked pissed as then packed the cards up and carefully noted down the score in a notebook full of similar notations. In our family card games (especially euchre) are a really big deal. I wasn't really hat long of a fight from the Detroit Airport to the Boston one, they couldn't have believed they'd actually get a whole game in. the plane came to a stop and the eight of us got us and easily grabbed all our carry on luggage and walked off the plane.

At baggage claim we worked out a system; Raidon, Nick, and Steven were stationed at the area the luggage came out, where they then chucked whatever baggage was ours over to one of the twins or Jonathon, who then chucked it to Bella or Dawn who handed it to me to arrange on the largest luggage cart I could find. After the flinging of the bags and making everyone in baggage claim fear for their lives, we drug all our crap over to my Uncle Jerry's van where he was waiting for us. After we all loaded Uncle Jerry's car down to maximum capacity we headed for Ipswich. Oh my fucking god… did we just move to the land of the rich or is it just me? There were frigging mansions around every corner! We eventually pulled into my Uncle Jerry's house; we'd only be staying there for the night seeing as we'd be attending Spenser Academy and living in the dorms, well seven of us at least. Raidon and nick were in college and would be living with Uncle Jerry to save money on housing. We could have stayed with Uncle Jerry too but he'd insisted we stay at Spenser to " Get the full experience" needless too say he'd paid for everything. Besides Jonathon had opted for the dorm straight off, avoiding any "Quality time" with his father. Raidon, Nick, myself, and the twins had just left any family we'd had left back in Michigan, for Ipswich . Steven, well…his family moved to Africa about five years ago, and he stayed behind, 'nuf said. I gave Uncle Jerry a quick one-armed hug then bee lined for my room upstairs. I looked It over, it was technically MY room, I was actually a storage room for forgotten things hat happened to have a bed in it. But I was where I stayed every time I was here hence my room.

I shrugged out of my jacket and kicked of my skate shoes, I hen proceeded to walk across the room to Aunt Alice's old jewelry chest, going through each of he drawers and secret compartments I'd discovered when I was younger. I wonder what she'd think of me now; I was a far cry from the little girl she'd left. Now I was pierced up, beat up, and screwed up. Ok so I wasn't THAT pierced up (nose and belly button big whoop), and any one who would have beat me up had gotten beat up themselves. But screwed up? Sure I was, who wasn't.

Picking up my favorite dream catcher earrings I put them on. Antique silver with four turquoise beads. I sighed putting them back. I looked down a my right hand ring finger, Uncle Jerry had allowed me to keep one ring of hers. I wore it so constantly that I felt like a part of my hand. I shut the chest up knowing James would detect the high stress levels and come rushing up before I broke anything. Pfft, everything in his room used to be Aunt Alice's, like I would ever break any of it. I crawled in the bed still in my travel sweats and t-shirt.

I was shook awake at 7:00 AM by Bella, the only one brave enough o face me this early in the morning. That's because I would never hurt her, because she would never hurt me the rest of my family on the other hand…Trying to roll out of bed I swiftly found myself face down on the floor, shoving myself up and the blankets off I started to routinely crack my back and fingers, I sound like Rice Krispies from old injuries. Letting myself slide down the stairs I found myself sitting on the floor of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Uncle Jerry said cheerfully. Ugg, morning people… I grunted in response, I'm so civilized I've got manners flying out my ass. Sliding along the floor on the butt of my sweats I found a chair and pulled myself up onto it. Finding it not nearly as comfortable as the floor I slid off the hardback chair and leaned up against a cabinet. The kitchen was now crowded with the rest of my family. We were all just shoveling food into our mouths as quickly as we could into our mouths. Another reason we're not staying with Uncle Jerry, I don't think that he could feed all of us. A half hour later we pulled into the absolutely huge campus of Spenser Academy.

**A/N: **_that's all for now, umm I now realize that most of you won't know what euchre is, it's just a card game played in Michigan, it's really huge just about everyone in Michigan plays._


	3. Ipswich

**A/N: **_I own nothing except aforementioned cracked MP3 player. BTW, any comment on my changing Dawn's age from 15 to 12 and Bella's from 16 to 15?_

Stepping out of Uncle Jerry's car I looked around at the students milling around…in uniforms. I sighed, _guess I'll just have to get used to that. _

Massachusetts is much warmer than I'm used to so I tugged off both my jacket and my standard black t-shirt. My plain black tank top was much more comfortable in this heat. Grabbing one of my bags out of the car, I started lugging it up to the administration office to try to figure out who I'd be rooming with. We'd arranged it so that Jacob and James could share a room, same for Jonathon and Steven, but since Dawn was still in middle school so Bella had to get a roommate; unfortunately we hadn't been able to make it so her and I were roommates.

I found out I'd be rooming with Kira…something. I started to make my way up to stairs to my room 417. My hair was starting to fall out of its never-very-neat ponytail as I frantically drug my bag up the stairs.

"Stupid bag, filled with all my stupid stuff…" I muttered literally dragging my bag up several flights of stairs. Finally getting to my room after much blood, sweat, and tears I pulled out the key they'd given me and found the door already open. I groaned pushing open the door I saw someone already inside unpacking, probably what's her name. She turned around to look me up and down her frizzy-curly red hair flying everywhere.

" I'm Kira you must be my mew roommate from the Detroit Public," she said plastering on a REALLY FAKE smile "so happy to meet you" she said extending her hand

"Likewise" I said glancing at her hand before shaking it briefly then walking past her to the unoccupied side of the room

"So how and why" she said looking me up and down again "does one get in to Spenser from a public, especially one in" she sniffed "Detroit" I started to unpack deciding which question to answer

"One's Uncle is best friends with the Dean of Spenser, and what do you have against Detroit?" I asked trying to give her the benefit of the doubt and suppressing my automatic bitchy response, I was going to have to live with her after all _Maybe she's not a stuck up prep-school bitch who thinks everyone in Detroit is in a gang and packs a gun._

"Well, everyone knows that Detroit is of a…lower class than Ipswich. I mean nearly everyone there carries a gun, you were probably in a gang weren't you." _I swear she's going to get altitude sickness if she sticks her nose any higher in the air._

"Look, Kira, you know nothing about Detroit or me, so I suggest you shut the hell up before I tell the gang you think I'm in to take your ass out. I see no need for us to spend any more time than is absolutely necessary with each other, got it?" I snapped, I couldn't give a rat's ass what you said about my looks, personality, or anything I own; but you start messing with Detroit, my family, or my country, your ass is grass. Kira looked shocked, I take it most people bowed down to her and licked her Prada boots. But hey, I'm good at making enemies with all the right people. Kira nodded numbly and continued unpacking.

"Hey, how's it crackin'?" Jacob said from the doorway, throwing my other two bags in, James standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Kira said twirling her hair around her fingers and chewing on her lip, I suppose she thought she looked attractive doing that.

"My brothers" I snapped, James eyes glazed over her in disinterest and crossed the room to help me unpack, pulling out a family photo and putting it on the bedside table. I sighed looking at the picture.

It was only of my immediate family plus Steven's and Jonathon's (which I consider my immediate family) so there was 17 of us in the picture. Jacob followed suit going for the box with electronics in it. I had already unpacked all my clothes so that left me with the box of pictures.

Hanging up a corkboard, I started tacking pictures of my friends to the board and a couple of my brothers and cousins doing something so stupid it was definitely a Kodak moment. You know thinks like sledding in their boxers; they let me get away with sledding in a bikini top and Daisy Duke cut-offs. I sighed looking at the picture, Ipswich is just so…warm. I was already heating up in my sweatpants and tank top. Grumbling about global warming I grabbed olive green short cargo shorts a champagne red midriff tank top. I changed quickly in the bathroom.

"Come on" I said waving for the twins to follow me as I walked out the door " let's go find Steven and Jonathon, Bella and Dawn will be with them, we're obviously not good enough to be in Princess Kira's presence" shoving my feet into my black converse I walked out. The twins followed looking at Kira in distaste. I laughed at the horror on her face at the looks my brothers were giving her

Jonathon and Steven were totally unpacked and playing Halo on their Xbox. Not surprising. What was surprising was that there were two people there who I didn't know playing against them. Steven and Jon glanced over, Jon briefly scowling at my half shirt, God he was almost as bad as Raidon.

"Hey 'Letty" Steven said conversationally. The two strangers heads flicked over as I walked in with the twins in tow to sit on one of the beds. They did a double take when they saw I was in shorts and a tank top. I guess this weather is considered cold here. Steven took the chance to shoot Stranger #1 in the face while Jon dropped out of the ceiling to do the same to Stranger #2. I guess it was a team setting or something, I don't know much about video games especially Halo. I winced as the screen flashed YOU LOSE at the unfortunate strangers.

"So unfair, you probably told her to come in here" Stranger #2 whined

"Not our fault you were staring at her" Steven said matter-of-factly

Stranger #2 looked like he was about to say something else but decided not to after Stranger #1 shot him a look

"I'm Caleb, this is Reid" Stranger #1 said extending his hand, I shook it with a half smile, what was with these people and shaking hands? "You're 'Letty right?"

"No" I said immediately, he looked confused so I continued, " I've been going by Ana for about six years now which Jonathon knows" I said scowling at him "I'm Jonathon's cousin, these are my little brothers Jacob and James, they are, obviously, twins." Caleb shook their hands too but returned to me

"So then 'Letty is..." Caleb asked casually

"Short for her first name, Scarlett, which she refuses to go by," Jon said quickly obviously wanting to play another round of Halo

"Is Ana short for something?" Reid said just as casually

"Yeah, Anastasia her middle name can we get on with the game?" Steven said obviously annoyed. I laughed Steven already knew all this so it was probably boring him to tears. Steven and Jonathon won the next game but then went on to lose the next two. Finally sick of losing Jonathon and Steven stood up

"You guys want to say goodbye to the rest" Steven asked almost indifferently, I looked at their clock it had only been about fifteen minutes Bella and her new roommate were probably just finished since they hadn't gotten here yet.

"There are more of you?" Reid said wiggling an eyebrow, Jonathon caught it and narrowed him eyes

"Yeah, but only one other girl is going to Spenser" I said lightly

"How many of you are there?" Caleb asked

"Curiosity killed the cat," James said giving a slightly wolfish grin

"Nine" Jacob answered with the same expression " but only six of us are going to Spenser. Raidon and Nick, our older brothers, are in college and our little sister Dawn is still in Middle School" Reid nodded and Caleb looked like he was about to say something else but Reid elbowed him and muttered something about interrogating and Caleb backed off.

Uncle Jerry, Raidon, Nick, Dawn, and Bella were all standing by the van waiting patiently for us to come out. I ran over to Dawn and picked her clean off her feet to swing her around in a circle until I thought she might throw up.

"Don't worry Bella and I'll visit often and I'll even drag the boys along with us," I said to Dawn after I set her down. Dawn laughed at the thought of little 5'1" me dragging the 6' plus boys anywhere. Raidon picked me up and swung me around just like I'd done to Dawn. Nick just gave me a one armed hug. I hugged Uncle Jerry tight and he picked me up too.

"Ana, I've got a surprise for you." Raidon said mischievously. I hit the deck as Raidon shot the unfortunate Reid with a super soaker, just his bad luck he'd been sitting behind me. Raidon merely shifted his aim to where I was laying on the ground, but he'd already wasted most of the water on Reid.

"Sorry man" Raidon said grinning at Reid, Reid shrugged it off and just grinned as he plucked off his now completely soaked t-shirt. I pulled off my sopping half shirt as well. Rule Number One in my family: never go anywhere without a swimsuit on or with you, luckily for me I had mine on underneath my clothes.

"Actually, so do I" Uncle Jerry said, but held up his hands to show he wasn't packing. "Move that van" Uncle Jerry said ceremoniously to Nick who had started up the van. And there was the bike of my dreams a black 2005 Suzuki Boulevard M50. The light reflected off the shiny black paint in the low sunlight. I gasped and almost fainted.

"Thought it might help you get around, it's a small town so I don't think you'll get into an accident, but all the same be careful" Uncle Jerry said nervously, I could tell he was starting to rethink and over think the situation, so I took immediate action.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I said and hugged him even tighter; I think both of our shoulders cracked. Nick stepped out of the van

"Don't worry Mom and Dad already know, they can't really argue seeing as you already have your license and how dad just bought mom her own" I snorted at the thought of my dad arguing against me having a bike. During this touching exchange two new strangers had joined Caleb and Reid.

_**A/N: **__sorry for the absurdly long wait (assuming anyone's reading this) I've been writing, but just in my notebook, I haven't been typing it up. Sorry, I'll try to update sooner in the future! R&R!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. Swim like a Fish!

I turned to face the two new strangers who were currently speaking with Caleb and Reid. I turned back to my family only to have a shirt shoved in my face by a very tense looking Jonathon. I rolled my eyes but put the oversized black t on.

"Raidon's fault" I pointed out. Raidon rolled his eyes and climbed into the van. I watched them disappear along the road in a cloud of dust. It doesn't get much cornier than that. Now fully clothed I turned yet again to Caleb, Reid, and Mysterious Stranger #1, and Mysterious Stranger #2. Jon, Steven, Jacob, and James had already joined their little group and were talking with them. Me 'n Bella walked up to their little group and shared a look when we realized it was, yet again, very possible we'd be the only girls. I groaned, I love guys and everything and would rather be with them than girls, but too much of a good thing is way bad, like when you eat two entire chocolate cakes, 14 chocolate éclairs, and 6 chicken nuggets. Or maybe I'm the only one who's done that…Whatever, and then all of the sudden Mysterious Stranger #1 gaze just seemed to be pulled over to me, what am I magnetic? He nudged Caleb who looked over at me, which of course got the attention of my all-seeing brothers.

"Oh, guys these are my sisters Ana and Bella" James said hurriedly "'Letty, Bella, this is Pogue and Tyler"

"So is your name Ana or 'Letty?" Pogue asked his brow furrowed

"Ana" I said firmly " 'Letty's just a stupid nickname that I can't get rid of" Steven quickly explained the name ordeal, while I stood there with an infinitely bored look on my face. After that, there was a lull in the conversation so I suggested we hit the pool for a couple of laps before we crashed. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler looked surprised that we were the ones to bring swimming up.

"Actually we're all swimmers," Caleb said motioning to his friends.

"Any of you swim freestyle or breaststroke?" I asked quickly, those were my best strokes, but even those I wasn't the best at

"Caleb's freestyle and I'm breaststroke" Reid said " you any good?"

" I like to compete, but I'm not the best. However, I'll kick your ass in baseball, hockey, or lacrosse. In swimming Nick will give you a run for your money" I said, shrugging at the beginning. Before we headed towards the pool, I hoped on my new bike and pulled it around to the front of the school parking lot. Pogue was looking at my bike admiringly; I guess he's a motorcycle guy. I ran up to my room to grab a towel and hoodie with Caleb and Reid tagging along, they wanted to see whom I was rooming with. I'd already told them it was Kira-someone and they'd wanted to see if it was the Kira they were thinking of. I bet she was, that'd just be my fucking luck. Running into my room, I grabbed a hoodie, boy shorts, and a towel. Kira was sitting on her bed playing with her laptop. Caleb and Reid poked their heads in to see if it was the Kira of ill repute, judging by the way that they yanked their heads out of my room I'd say that was yes. Unfortunately for them Kira had seen them,

"Caleb? Is that you? I knew you'd come around eventually," she said, flirting

"You wish" Reid muttered

"Reid too? Wow, a threesome never sounded so good," she said leaning back against her bed twirling her hair flirtily. They stepped into the room awkwardly, there wasn't much more they could do now. Throwing my stuff into my messenger bag I headed for the door, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I motioned to Caleb and Reid that they could leave now. They fricken bolted! Kira looked really confused

"They were just waiting for me, not coming to see you," I said when I was at the doorway "Apparently someone from the Detroit public is good enough to hang with them" I said before shutting the door behind myself. Kira was probably gaping like a fish at my back, not too bright that one…

It turns out that Spenser has an amazing pool. I went up on the diving board and took a deep breath positioning myself on the diving board. I dove off backwards, doing a couple of flips before entering the water vertically. I stayed underwater and swam to the side of the pool, popping my head up when I was right next to the edge.

"Pfft…6" James said from the edge of the pool

"5" Steven said before jumping in. I rolled my eyes, they were never impressed. The other guys, minus my family, obviously were, they were staring at me like some new and fascinating species of bug, a six-headed bug. God I hate it when people stare. Caleb snapped out of it first and elbowed the others who followed suit.

" Where's you learn do dive like that Baby Girl?" Reid said still a little dumbfounded

"Mickey Mouse taught me, he's really quite the athlete," I said sarcastically, Reid shot me a look, which I shot right back at him.

"I taught myself," I said after a moment " I've never competed so I don't know how I measure up, the only comparison I've got is the summer Olympics, which I am far from."

"How come you never competed?" Pogue asked as if he was frustrated with me; wait until he got to know me better! I glanced over at Bella and Tyler, who were goofing around and talking. He was cute, and completely Bella's type, the complete opposite of my type.

"Swimming and hockey are the same season, and swimming doesn't exactly let me get out my anger issues like hockey does" I said going back under the water before the interrogation could continue. I did a couple of laps before stopping at the edge again to rub my eyes. I don't have goggles so my eyes were burning out of my skull by now.

"_That _my friend is why you should always wear goggles," Reid said pointing at my eyes. I glared at him having twice the effect I usually do. You ever seen someone with blue eyes, get the whites of their eyes really red? The person looks like the devil incarnate.

"Bite Me," I said pulling myself out of the pool

"Anytime, anyplace Baby Girl" Reid said earning glares and growls from my brothers and Jonathon, I chuckled not many guys were that brave. I got out all the way and walked to get my towel, I could feel the eyes of Caleb, Pogue, and Reid on me and chose to ignore.

However, when Reid started whistling, I turned and flipped him off. He didn't seem particularly affected by the gesture, but I couldn't think of anything better to do.

"See you guys in a minute" I said laughing to myself over Reid's shenanigans, I turned and headed towards the girl's locker room where I stashed my stuff earlier. When Bella got into the locker room we separated, we knew from long experience that she took a lot longer than I did. I pulled off my black bikini top and little black shorts to get into my underwear, then the boy shorts and hoodie. I slid into my skate shoes and was redoing my ponytail when I walked out of the girls locker room about a minute later, hey when you swim as much as I did back home, you get really good at the whole quick change thing. Everyone else was still getting changed so I just sat on the bench waiting for them.

**-THIRD PERSON P.O.V.-**

"So you guys are from Michigan, right?" Tyler asked staring to get changed

"Yeah" Steven replied "we went to a public school in Detroit before the move"

"Why'd you move?" Pogue asked pulling on his jeans

"Parents thought it was time we got a better education" James picked up where Steven had left off "All of our parents got together and decided they wanted us in a school that would help us get into an Ivy league school. Steven's parents even flew in from Africa to help make the decision"

"Africa?" Caleb asked raising his eyebrows at Steven

"Yeah they got a job offer there when I was twelve, Jon, Bella, and Dawn were already living with the twins, and my parents being close friends with Claire and R.J. I got to stay and live with them." Steven said while he was tying his shoes

"Wait, so how are you all related?" Pogue asked trying to follow

"'Letty's my cousin, Bella and Dawn are my little sisters, Jacob and James are 'Letty's younger brothers, Raidon and James are her older brothers. Steven's my best friend and before this we all lived together with the twins' parents" Jonathon said shrugging on his jacket

"What about your parents dude?" Reid asked looking at Jonathon

"My mum's dead, my father moved back here to Massachusetts afterwards, leaving me and the girls to live with Claire and R.J." Jon said shortly. The Sons collectively winced and let the subject drop. They all walked out of the locker room fully clad and in single file. The Sons jumped a little bit to see Ana and Bella already sitting there, Ana reading a book as if she'd been there a while.

**-ANA'S P.O.V.-**

Took their bloody time! Bella was already out, her makeup perfectly in place. I waited five minutes then pulled out **Death of a Salesman **by Arthur Miller and was now halfway through it, though it wasn't exactly the longest book. I lurched to my feet and joined them in walking towards the door; Bella got up gracefully, as she always does, from next to me and joined us as well. We got to the dorms then separated to our respective rooms. My dorm room was pretty close to Bella's so we continued walking now all alone.

"Somebody has a crush on Tyler" I said in a singsong voice, she'd been staring at her shoes and smiling ever since we split from everyone else, a dead giveaway for Bella

"Yup" Bella said then giggled, she'd never been one to lie about her feelings, a trait I greatly envied, and I always lied about mine "I really hope we get to know them better" she said then trailed off


	5. School and Nicky's

**A/N: **_yay! This one is longer, the main plot development will be in the next couple of chapters! This one is mainly character development._

Did you know that Reid hits on _everyone_? Even me. Example A, right now

"So, Ana, how 'bout you some over to help me study for my_ anatomy _test?" Reid said suggestively, throwing his arm around my shoulder for extra effect as we walked towards history class.

"Whatever shall I say to that thinly veiled pick-up line" I said feigning innocence "sorry sucker, I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, NO" I finished but let his arm remain around me

"What? You're here for two weeks and you've already tied some guy down? Who?" Reid said feigning panic

"No one here, I have a boyfriend back home in Michigan" I said walking 

"Do your bothers know about this?" Reid asked looking down at me sternly

"Yup they hate him with an undying passion" he probably thought I was being unbelievably cavalier about the whole thing, but after a year and a half of your closest family hating your boyfriend, you get used to it. "They don't think he's good enough for me, but they don't think anyone is"

"Well he's probably not" Reid said obviously pissed now, how can he go from trying to get me to sleep with him to being as protective as Jonathon is in under a minute! 

"You're just saying that because I'm one of the few girls you can't have," I said as I sat down in the back of history class and the bell rang.

"What's his name?" Reid whispered from the seat next to me

"Jeremy, he's 19 and in college" I whispered back

"Sounds like a douche" Reid said disgruntled

"Yeah, because your opinion means so much to me. After a year and a half of my brothers saying that, you saying it once is going to make me dump him" I said sarcastically

"Good I'm glad you've come to your senses" Reid said nodding

"You're impossible!" I whisper shouted

"Back atcha Baby Girl" Reid said winking; I clenched my jaw but just settled for ignoring him the rest of the class period 

I walked into my dorm room later that day in time to see Kira sitting on her bed fidgeting like a five year old. She scrambled up as soon as I walked in, I half expected her to salute like I was her superior in the army.

"Um, hi, Ana, can we talk?" she asked twiddling her fingers, I just kept walking which I suppose she took as a yes "I'm sorry I was so assuming about everything, you, and Detroit, and just, everything" she said so quickly I couldn't get a word in edgewise "can we be friends?"

"Sure, sunshine, I'll make an effort; I don't _like _living with someone who reviles me"

"So…friends?" Kira asked tentatively

"Friends" I agreed, euh, I was in a forgiving mood, no thanks to Reid. I sat down on my bed facing the window 

"So who's the guy in the picture?" Kira asked, still walking on eggshells, pointing to the picture next to my family photo. It was a picture of Jeremy and me before the Prom last year before he went away to college

"Everybody's favorite topic today; my boyfriend Jeremy." I said chuckling "that's me and him at Prom last year; before I knew I was moving." I sighed, things wouldn't be the same "I'm gonna head over to Nicky's with Jon and Steven you want to come?" she hesitated " I'll tell them your not as much of a stuck up bitch as I thought you were." I said trying to convince her, she relented

"Okay, I'll get ready" she said getting up 

I pulled off my uniform and started changing into my faded torn blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled on my black converse all-stars. Kira looked at me quizzically

"You ever…been to Nicky's" she asked looking me up and down

"Nope" I said leaning up against the wall

"You mind some very honest advice about what you should wear?" she asked. Jeez, she talked to me like she might a suicide bomber; I guess I make quite the impression.

"Sure" I said sighing, "I know I'm not the most fashion coordinated person"

"Okay" she said relaxing. She began digging through my drawers and finally found a short black and gray pleated skirt with a prison chain belt, my lucky studded belt, and my high-heeled mid-calf high boots. I just sat on the bed like a little kid waiting for their parents to lie out their clothing for them on the first day of school.

"Can't…find…top," Kira mumbled somewhat frantically as she made her way over to her own clothes, she pulled out a kinda skimpy looking red t-shirt-tank-top-thing that I _knew _would rise up on my stomach. I'm not ashamed of my stomach, I happen to have a four pack that I worked very hard for; however if I wanted the world to have a look at my stomach I would have put pictures of myself in a bikini on myspace. I looked at the top and raised my eyebrows at Kira.

"Any of my brothers who's upset about my wearing that top, I'm sending them straight to you" I warned her before I started to get changed.

"And you're leaving your hair down" Kira said as a last minute adjustment, I decided to be docile for the most part and just do what the NOT fashion retarded person said. I have perfected my own style over the years that includes mostly, fingerless gloves, torn jeans, comfy t-shirts and tank tops, layering shirts, a variety of weird necklaces, tiny silver hoop earrings, and big chunky rings that usually go under my gloves. However, when it comes to what the rest of the world is wearing I'm a little, well, retarded! I looked at myself in the mirror and found that I didn't look half bad in the clothes the redhead had picked out for me.

"You know, you're not half bad Red," I said turning as I looked at myself in the mirror. I heard a muffled laughed and turned to see her pulling on an aqua low cut t-shirt and a light denim skirt.

"I try," she said pulling on black flats 

"Hold on you can wear my necklace," I said grabbing one of my favorites out of a jewelry chest similar to my Aunt Alice's, it was a sliver chain with little green jewels cascading down it. Kira has green eyes and it would match them perfectly.

"You're not so bad yourself hotshot" Kira said as she looked at herself in the mirror

"Only 'cuz you're no longer terrified of me" I said giggling

"Yeah pretty much" she said casually 

"Let's go," I said grabbing my keys and phone we shut the door behind us and started to walk to Jon and Steven's room.

"So why move form Detroit to Ipswich" Kira asked honestly curious this time

"My parents thought it was time we got a better education and they thought that Spenser would help us get into an Ivy League school, Jon's dad and Steven's parent's agreed. My father's a very persuasive man," I said laughing "what about you? Lived here your whole life? What's your story?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, I was born into money so I was pretty much insured a spot here from birth. I'm dating this guy here, Aaron Abbot, but he's kinda a jerk. I know he's cheating on me" Kira shrugged and continued "I just haven't gotten around to dumping him yet. What about your guy, Jeremy, what's he like"

"I've been dating him for a year and a half, my brothers hate him, I thought they'd get used to him, and the whole idea, but they never did." I laughed at a memory "he used to play him guitar in the school cafeteria, I'm kinda a sucker for musicians, especially guitar players and singers" 

"Why do your brother hate him?"

"They don't think he's good enough for me or some other overprotective bullshit" I said shrugging, we were at Jon and Stevens door, I knocked once then walked in anyways

"Coming in!" I yelled as I walked in, luckily they were already dressed and playing Xbox "Ready to go?" they looked questioningly at Kira, I shrugged "we're cool now, Jon, Steven, this is Kira Snider, Kira this is Jonathon Valentine and Steven Godric. Now are you ready to go?" they finally got up and grabbed their jackets. I had managed to get a copy of the key to Steven's car back in the day and since I took off running towards his car, I got to drive. Sure, I was gasping from the run, as running is not my strong point, but it was worth it! Since it was actually Steven's car, he got to sit shotgun, leaving Kira and Jonathon in the back seat. We got to Nicky's relatively quickly, because the way I drive, this might as well be the Indy 500. My boots clicked on the floor as we walked in. I suddenly wished I was just in my t-shirt and jeans I felt so exposed, I mean come on! Look at me, me in a skirt, how often does that happen? Kira was right about one thing; I certainly did blend in better. 

I walked to where the Sons and my brothers and Bella were standing. Two girls turned their heads as we walked over. I noticed Pogue and Reid take in my outfit and all my revealed skin. Kira had flounced (and I mean that in the nicest possible way) over to some of her friends.

"Sarah, Kate, this is my sister Ana, and my cousins Jonathon and Steven, Ana, Jon, Steve, this is Sarah and Kate" I nodded at them as Jacob introduced them; I went and plopped down next to James. I was still looking at Sarah for some reason she looked very familiar and I felt like a moron for not being able to put my finger on it.

"So this is what all the rage is about?" I said looking around and nodding, I grinned "better than Ortonville" my family laughed, the Sons were all confused to I explained, "Before we lived in Detroit we lived in this really small town in Michigan, Ortonville, and all the teenagers hung out at the local grocery store." The Sons started cracking up except Pogue he looked really suspicious like I was BSing him. 

"I kid you not, trust you me, teenagers actually hung out in the Grocery Store in Ortonville. I can't make something THAT lame up" I said to him laughing, he finally relented and laughed.

"How many times have you guys moved?" Sarah asked James

"Only Ortonville, Detroit, and here; but traveling we've been to 33 of the 50 states"

"Travel much?" Reid asked and I laughed

"We have family everywhere" I said, while I was still laughing I stole another glance at Sarah, definitely familiar. I looked at her for a second longer.

"Sarah, what's your last name?" I said abruptly

"Uhh, Wenham" she said a little suspiciously

"I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! Do you remember Jonathon Valentine, about five years ago when we were vacationing in Boston?"

"Jesus shit are you for real!" Sarah said looking over at Jonathon "Oh my god…it is you! How've you been?" she said hugging him "Jesus Christ you're tall!"

"That happens in five years" Jonathon said laughing "wow it really it you"

"no shit Sherlock" I said, I rubbed my fingernails on my shirt "Ana Valentine matchmaker extrordinaire!" I looked over at Sarah and Jon who were just looking at each other happily

"Damn I'm good" I said as Jon and Sarah started walking away talking

"So what's the story between those two?" Caleb asked leaning back in his chair, so his muscles underneath his wife beater flexed, _ Bad thought, Bad thought! _I said mentally beating myself on the forehead, trying to keep my composure I said 

"My family went on vacation to Boston 'bout five years ago, we were hanging at the beach at the beach and this girl, Sarah, started drowning, she went under water and didn't come back up. We found out her foot had snagged some seaweed when she was down looking for shells. Jonathon saved her, dove down and yanked her foot free. They were inseparable for the rest of the trip. But like 3 ½ years after Boston they drifted apart for some reason." I laughed, "She used to call him Batman, for saving her life. She was like a sister to me, but times change and it's been a while; I'm glad it's not me telling her everything that's happened" I shuddered but shrugged it off. "So who wants to get me food!" I said smiling widely

"I will" Caleb said immediately, I brightened up even more, usually I have to beg " tomorrow night 8 o'clock?"

"Sorry committed!" I said trying to stay at least a little perky. What is with all these hot Massachusetts guys hitting on me? Am I hot in Massachusetts? 

"What you move five states away and you don't dump your loser boyfriend?" Pogue asked incredulously 

"Who said he was a loser?" I said narrowing my eyes

"Them" everyone said pointing at Jacob and James, who were faking innocence by whistling and staring skywards

"I didn't think it would be fair to dump him just because it'd be harder, that's just not right," Steven was muttering about how Jeremy was a stupid redneck with stupid friends and a stupid truck.

"Hey! I happen to like that stupid redneck" I defended "fine, I'll go get my own food," I said standing up and walking to the bar.

**-THIRD PERSON-**

Bella and Tyler had wandered away earlier over to the foosball table where they were playing and laughing. Kate had seen some cute guy and was dancing with him, which left all the guys sitting alone at the table. Kate seemed to have gotten over Pogue dumping over her rather quickly; there was rumor that she was going to dump him even before he did the honor. Sarah and Caleb had seen it wasn't working out and they had only gotten together because of the stress of the moment.

"So is this Jeremy guy for real?" Reid asked leaning in "because she tried to pull the same bull shit with me earlier" 

"Unfortunately, it's all true" Steven said, "I think the only reason she's with him is because no better guy has shown up, which is uncharacteristic for Ana, she's usually an all or nothing person, no love, no boyfriend. And that it gives her an excuse to turn down any other guy who asks her out"

"But we know she doesn't love him." Jacob finished "did you her earlier? 'I happen to _like _that guy', not love, she never says love regarding Jeremy"

"So one of us has chance." Pogue asked eagerly motioning to Caleb, Reid, and himself, his hazel eyes lighting up

"Maybe. Ana is very…"Jacob started

"Stubborn, bitchy, and competitive" Steven finished "but she's worth it. With Ana most her bitchyness is only when you first meet her, kinda of like initiation if you were in a Fraternity, it's her way of getting through the riff-raff, if you care enough to put up with her, she sees you as worth her time. She has a good heart when it counts" he said with a sort of melancholy

"Hopefully not TOO good" Reid commented leaning back in his chair like Caleb had earlier

"A word of advice mate" James said leaning in "try anything on her and you'll have to get a testical retrieval operation"

"You wouldn't" Reid said looking stricken

"You're right. WE wouldn't; she would." Jacob said shrugging

"Does she have any idea how much that hurts?" Caleb asked wincing

"Absolutely, with as many guys around as she did when she was growing up, she has a rough idea. But if you try to do something she's not ready for, she has no morals." James finished

Just then carrying a huge tray of food Ana started the walk towards them. Reid taking in the amount of skin showing and how incredibly sexy she looked walking like that, Caleb's eyes tracing over her hips up to her slim waist, then up higher, Pogue's eyes traced over her arms, the bumpy skin and the almost white blond hair, the variety of scars in every shape and size. 

**-ANA POV-**

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" I said walking up to them with a coke, three hot dogs, two orders of fries, four pickles, and a basket of nachos. I passed a pickle to each of the boys keeping one for myself

"Are you pregnant?" Reid blurted out; I choked on the coke I had been sipping

"That's what you guys are talking about?" I said lifting my eyes to them as I coughed on my tray.

"What the asshole means, is that that's quite a bit of food for a little thing like you" Pogue butted in

"When I'm hungry I eat" I said taking a bite of my first hotdog "I'm not anorexic for Christ's sake" I said taking another bite, the conversation after that traveled back and forth from Michigan to Massachusetts, from roller coasters to reading. Bella and Tyler came back from their foosball game I didn't catch who won. The place had emptied out gradually and now Bella was asleep on Tyler's shoulder and James was getting close to sleeping on mine

" I think we had better get going" I said looking around the table

"Yeah, we have early swim conditioning at 4:30 in the morning" Caleb said getting up "besides Bella's already asleep" he said motioning to her. I got up and started nudging Bella

"Belladonna it's time to wake up" I said quietly

"No, it's cool I got it" Tyler said scooping up her tiny frame. _At least she got the sweet one _I thought, I waved Kira over who was still talking to a friend of hers. She came right over and started walking out with us. The Sons, yes people actually call them that, weird right, looked at her questioningly, but Jon filled them in that I had scared the bitchyness right out of Kira. Well, not all of it, but hell I'm a bitch too. By the time we got back to the dorms I was actually starting to like Kira.

"And now comes the biggest pain in the ass of my day, and surprisingly it's not Reid!" I said brushing through my long hair

"What then?" Kira said taking off her shoes

"Braiding all my frigging hair," I mutter loudly as I started to part it down the middle

"Then why do it?" she said confused, I get that a lot

"Because when your hair's as curly as mine is and as long as mine is, if you don't do something about it before you go to sleep, you won't even be able to get a pick through it in the morning." I proceeded in putting my hair into two French braids until they reached the base of my neck at which point I combined them into one long braid.


End file.
